Claudia Cardinale
Claudia Cardinale, née Claude Joséphine Rose Cardin, est une actrice italienne, née à Tunis (Tunisie) le 15 avril 1938. Biographie Claudia Cardinale est la fille d'un ingénieur italien installé à Tunis. «Bonjour la Goulettoise !», lui lance-t-on. «Non c'est ma mère qui est née à La Goulette ! répond Claudia Cardinale, en riant aux éclats, moi je suis née sur l'avenue Habib-Bourguiba, dans un grand immeuble qui porte le nom de Foyer du combattant, derrière cet immeuble il y avait la Petite Sicile». Et puis, elle égrène ses souvenirs en Tunisie avec une parfaite précision. «Je n'ai pas étudié au lycée Carnot, mais au lycée Cambon à la rue de Marseille et le jour où j'étais élue la plus belle Italienne de Tunisie ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Je me souviens que c'était un ami qui m'a traînée à ce concours !». Se sent-elle mieux à Djerba ou à Tunis ? «Je suis très heureuse de retrouver Djerba. Les bijoux en argent que je porte aujourd'hui viennent de Djerba ! D'ailleurs partout en Tunisie, je me sens bien ! Et j'ai toujours revendiqué ma tunisianité partout dans le monde».Le français est sa langue maternelle, et bien qu'ayant toujours eu la nationalité italienne, elle n'a vraiment maîtrisé l'italien qu'à l'âge adulte. Ses premiers contacts avec le cinéma ont lieu en 1955 à Venise, durant la Biennale, au cours d'un voyage qui lui a été offert après qu'elle a gagné, à dix-sept ans, l'élection de « la plus belle italienne de Tunis ». Cependant, désirant être institutrice, elle décline toutes les propositions qui lui sont faites et ne fait qu'une brève apparition dans un court métrage, Anneaux d'or de René Vautier. Ses véritables débuts dans un long métrage se feront en 1958 dans Goha de Jacques Baratier et surtout Le Pigeon de Mario Monicelli, sous l'égide du producteur Franco Cristaldi qu'elle épousera en 1966. Dans les années 1960, on la retrouve à l'affiche de nombreux succès critiques et publics. De célèbres réalisateurs vont se « disputer » sa présence devant leurs caméras. Ce sont Mauro Bolognini, Abel Gance, Luchino Visconti, Henri Verneuil, Philippe de Broca, Luigi Comencini, Federico Fellini, Blake Edwards, Henry Hathaway, ou Sergio Leone. À cause de son accent français quand elle parlait italien, l'actrice a été systématiquement doublée dans ses films jusqu'à Huit et demi. Dans la version italienne originale du film Le Guépard, elle est doublée par Solveyg D’Assunta. Sur le tournage Cardinale parlait français dans les scènes avec Delon, anglais avec Lancaster et italien par ailleurs ! Sa présence aux côtés d'Alain Delon dans Rocco et ses frères et dans Le Guépard de Visconti, et aux côtés de Jean-Paul Belmondo dans Cartouche la font connaître du public français, alors que le succès aux États-Unis et une renommée internationale lui viennent en 1963 de Huit et demi de Federico Fellini et La Panthère rose de Blake Edwards puis, en 1964, du film Le Plus grand cirque du monde d'Henry Hathaway, confirmés en 1968 par Il était une fois dans l'Ouest de Sergio Leone. Les années 1970 et 1980 la voient alterner avec bonheur les rôles : *Réalisations italiennes avec Marco Ferreri, Luigi Comencini, Franco Zeffirelli, Marco Bellocchio, Luchino Visconti (avec qui elle a joué quatre fois) et surtout son mari, le producteur Pasquale Squitieri. *Réalisations françaises avec Christian-Jaque, José Giovanni, Michel Lang, Nadine Trintignant, Diane Kurys ou Robert Enrico. *Réalisations internationales avec Jerzy Skolimowski, Mikhaïl Kalatozov, George P. Cosmatos, Alan Bridges, Werner Herzog ou Blake Edwards (pour Le Fils de la panthère rose, 30 ans après le premier rôle). À partir de la fin des années 1990, elle tourne moins, se consacrant davantage au théâtre ou à l'écriture. En 1993, elle est membre du jury pour la sélection officielle des longs métrages au Festival de Cannes. Dans les années 2000, elle monte sur scène à Paris, interprétant, en 2000, La Vénitienne (anonyme du et Doux oiseaux de jeunesse de Tennessee Williams en 2005. Elle a toujours adopté des positions politiques marquées par des idées libérales. De gauche, elle s'est souvent battue pour des causes concernant les droits des femmes et des homosexuels. Elle a apporté sa contribution à nombre de causes humanitaires. Selon Franz Olivier Giesbert dans son livre la tragédie du Président, p. 273, elle aurait eu une liaison avec Jacques Chirac. En 1999, l'UNESCO l'a désignée Ambassadrice de bonne volonté. « J’ai été une star, très jeune. Je n'ai pas de mérite, le destin en a décidé ainsi. Une étoile a toujours veillé sur moi ». Cette phrase est extraite de son livre autobiographique, paru le 20 janvier 2005, Mes étoiles, aux éditions Michel Lafon. Filmographie cinéma *1955 : Anneaux d'or court métrage de René Vautier *1958 : Goha de Jacques Baratier, rôle de servante *1958 : Tre straniere a Roma de Claudio Gora, rôle de Marisa *1958 : Le Pigeon (I soliti ignoti) de Mario Monicelli, rôle de Carmelina *1959 : Vento del Sud de Enzo Provenzale, rôle de Grazia *1959 : Meurtre à l'italienne (Un maledetto imbroglio) de Pietro Germi, rôle d'Assuntina *1959 : Nous sommes tous coupables (Il magistrato) de Luigi Zampa, rôle de l'épouse d'Orlando *1959 : Hold-up à la milanaise (Audace colpo dei soliti ignoti) de Nanni Loy, rôle de Carmela Nicosia *1959 : Les Noces vénitiennes (La prima notte) d'Alberto Cavalcanti, rôle d'Angelica *1959 : Entrée de service (Upstairs and Downstairs) de Ralph Thomas, rôle de Maria *1960 : La Fille à la valise de Valerio Zurlini, rôle d'Aïda *1960 : Les Dauphins (I delfini) de Francesco Maselli, rôle de Fedora Santini *1960 : Le Bel Antonio de Mauro Bolognini, rôle de Barbara Puglisi *1960 : Austerlitz d'Abel Gance, rôle de Pauline Bonaparte *1960 : Rocco et ses frères de Luchino Visconti, rôle de Ginetta *1961 : Le Mauvais chemin (La viaccia) de Mauro Bolognini, rôle de Bianca *1961 : Les Lions sont lâchés d’Henri Verneuil, rôle d'Albertine *1961 : Auguste de Pierre Chevalier *1962 : Cartouche de Philippe de Broca, rôle de Vénus *1962 : Quand la chair succombe (Senilità) de Mauro Bolognini, rôle d'Angiolina Zarri *1963 : La Ragazza (La ragazza di Bube) de Luigi Comencini, rôle de Mara *1963 : Huit et demi (Otto e mezzo) de Federico Fellini, rôle de Claudia *1963 : Le Guépard (film, 1963) (Il gattopardo) de Luchino Visconti, rôles d'Angelica Sedara et de Bertiana *1963 : La Panthère rose de Blake Edwards, rôle de Princess Dala *1964 : Le Cocu magnifique (Il magnifico cornuto) d'Antonio Pietrangeli, rôle de Maria Grazia *1964 : Les Deux rivales (Gli indifferenti) de Francesco Maselli, rôle de Carla *1964 : Le Plus grand cirque du monde (Circus World) d'Henry Hathaway, rôle de Toni Alfredo *1965 : Sandra (Vaghe stelle dell'Orsa) de Luchino Visconti, rôle de Sandra *1965 : Les Yeux bandés (Blindfold) de Philip Dunne, rôle de Vicky Vincenti *1966 : Les Ogresses (Le fate), co-réalisation : épisode Fate Armenia de Mauro Bolognini, rôle d'Armenia *1966 : Les Centurions (Lost Command) de Mark Robson, rôle d'Aïcha *1966 : Les Professionnels (The Professionals) de Richard Brooks, rôle de Mrs. Maria Grant *1967 : Comment réussir en amour sans faire de vagues (Don't Make Waves) d'Alexander Mackendrick, rôle de Laura Califatti *1967 : Une Rose pour tous (Una Rosa per tutti) de Franco Rossi, rôle de Rosa *1968 : La amante estelar court métrage d'Antonio de Lara *1968 : La Mafia fait la loi (Il giorno della civetta) de Damiano Damiani, rôle de Rosa Nicolosi *1968 : Tous les héros sont morts (The Hell With Heroes) de Joseph Sargent, rôle d'Elena *1968 : Il était une fois dans l'Ouest (C'era una volta il West) de Sergio Leone, rôle de Jill McBain *1969 : Les Conspirateurs (Nell'anno del Signore) de Luigi Magni, rôle de Giuditta Di Castro *1969 : La Ragazza de Mikhaïl Kalatozov, rôle de Mara *1969 : Certain, probable et même possible (Certo, certissimo anzi probabile) de Marcello Fondato, rôle de Marta Chiaretti *1970 : Les Aventures du brigadier Gérard (The Adventures of Gerard) de Jerzy Skolimowski, rôle de Téresa, comtesse de Moralès *1971 : L'Audience (L'Udienza) de Marco Ferreri, rôle d'Aïche'' *1971 : Bello, onesto, emigrato Australia sposerebbe compaesana illibata de Luigi Zampa, rôle de Carmela *1971 : Popsy Pop de Jean Herman, rôle de Popsy *1971 : Le Jugement des morts (Krasnaya palatka) de Mikhaïl Kalatozov, rôle de la nurse Valeria *1971 : Les Pétroleuses de Christian-Jaque, rôle de Maria Sarrazin *1972 : La Scoumoune de José Giovanni, rôle de Georgia Saratov *1973 : Libera mon amour (Libera, amore mio...) de Mauro Bolognini, rôle de Libera Valente *1973 : Les Gouapes (I guappi) de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle de Lucia Esposito *1973 : Days of Fury (Il giorno del furore) de Antonio Calenda, rôle d'Anya *1974 : Violence et passion (Gruppo di famiglia in un interno) de Luchino Visconti, rôle de l'épouse du professeur *1975 : Histoire d'aimer (A mezzanotte va la ronda del piacere) de Marcello Fondato, rôle de Gabriella Sansoni *1976 : La lozana andaluza de Vicente Escrivá *1976 : Il Comune senso del pudore d'Alberto Sordi, rôle d'Armida Ballarin *1977 : Ici commence l'aventure (Qui comincie l'avventura) de Carlo Di Palma, rôle de Claudia *1977 : L'Affaire Mori (Il prefetto di ferro) de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle d'Anna Torrisi *1977 : Goodbye e amen de Damiano Damiani, rôle d'Aliki *1977 : Corleone de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle de Rosa Accordino *1977 : Jésus de Nazareth de Franco Zeffirelli, rôle de la femme adultère *1978 : L'arma de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle de Marta *1978 : La Part du feu d'Étienne Périer, rôle de Catherine Hansen *1978 : Bons baisers d'Athènes (Escape to Athena) de George P. Cosmatos, rôle d'Eleana *1979 : La Petite fille en velours bleu (Little Girl in Blue Velvet) d'Alan Bridges, rôle de '' Francesca Modigliani'' *1980 : Si salvi chi vuole de Roberto Faenza *1981 : La Salamandre (The Salamander) de Peter Zinner, rôle d'Elena Leporello *1981 : La Peau (La pelle) de Liliana Cavani, rôle de la Princesse Consuelo Caracciolo *1982 : Fitzcarraldo de Werner Herzog, rôle de Molly *1982 : Le Cadeau de Michel Lang, rôle d'Antonella Dufour *1983 : Le Ruffian de José Giovanni, rôle de la baronne *1984 : Claretta de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle de Clara « Claretta » Petacci *1984 : Henri IV, le roi fou (Enrico IV) de Marco Bellocchio, rôle de Matilda *1985 : La donna delle meraviglie d'Alberto Bevilacqua *1985 : L'Été prochain de Nadine Trintignant, rôle de Jeanne *1986 : La storia de Luigi Comencini, rôle d'Ida *1987 : Sniper de Jerry Jameson *1987 : Un homme amoureux (Un uomo innamorato) de Diane Kurys, rôle de Julia Steiner *1988 : Blu elettrico de Elfriede Gaeng, rôle de Tata *1989 : Ben Webster: The Brute and the Beautiful de John Jeremy *1989 : La Révolution française de Robert Enrico et Richard T. Heffron, épisode Les Années Lumière, rôle de Yolande-Gabrielle de Polastron, duchesse de Polignac *1989 : Hiver 54, l'abbé Pierre de Denis Amar, rôle d'Hélène *1989 : Acte d'amour (Atto di dolore) de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle d'Elena *1990 : Les Cavaliers de la gloire (La batalla de los tres reyes) de Souheil Ben-Barka et Uchkun Nazarov, rôle de Roxelane *1991 : Mayrig d'Henri Verneuil, rôle d'Araxi (Mayrig) *1991 : 588, rue Paradis d'Henri Verneuil, rôle d'Araxi (Mayrig) *1993 : Le Fils de la panthère rose (Son of the Pink Panther) de Blake Edwards, rôle de Maria Gambrelli *1994 : Elles ne pensent qu'à ça... de Charlotte Dubreuil, rôle de '' Margaux'' *1996 : Un été à La Goulette de Férid Boughedir *1997 : Sous les pieds des femmes de Rachida Krim, rôle d'Aya *1997 : Riches, belles, etc de Bunny Godillot (alias Bunny Schpoliansky, alias Harmel Sbraire) *1998 : Ennemis intimes de Werner Herzog *1999 : Un café... l'addition court métrage de Félicie Dutertre et François Rabes, rôle de Mme Gigi *1999 : Brigands (Li chiamarono... briganti!) de Pasquale Squitieri *2001 : And now... Ladies and Gentlemen de Claude Lelouch, rôle de Madame Falconetti *2005 : Le Démon de midi de Marie-Pascale Osterrieth, rôle de sa propre personne télévision *1969 : Un couple pas ordinaire (Ruba al prossimo tuo) de Francesco Maselli, rôle d'Esmeralda Marini *1983 : Princesse Daisy de Waris Hussein, rôle d'Anabelle de Fourdemont Valenski *1987 : Naso di cane de Pasquale Squitieri *1987 : La Storia, (version télévision) de Luigi Comencini, rôle d'Ida *1994 : René Lévesque de Roger Cardinal, rôle de Jacqueline *1995 : 10-07: L'affaire Zeus de Richard Ciupka, rôle d'agent *1997 : Nostromo d'Alastair Reid, rôle de Teresa Viola *1997 : Le Désert de feu (Deserto di fuoco) de Enzo Castellari, rôle de Laila *1997 : Mia, Liebe meines Lebens (Mia per sempre) de Giovanni Soldati, rôle de Mary O'Sullivan *2000 : Elisabeth de Pasquale Squitieri, rôle de Claude Barde Récompenses *1961 : David di Donatello spécial pour l'interprétation de La Fille à la valise *1965 : Ruban d'argent de la meilleure actrice principale pour La Ragazza (La ragazza di Bube) *1968 : David di Donatello de la meilleur actrice pour La Mafia fait la loi *1972 : David di Donatello de la meilleur actrice pour Bello, onesto, emigrato Australia sposerebbe compaesana illibata *1982 : Ruban d'argent de la meilleur second rôle féminin pour La Peau (La Pelle) *1984 : Prix Pasinetti de la meilleure actrice à la Mostra de Venise pour Claretta *1985 : Ruban d'argent de la meilleure actrice principale pour Claretta *1988 : Prix Alitalia pour le cinéma italien lors de la remise des Prix David di Donatello *1990 : Prix du Festival au Festival Mondial du Film de Montréal pour la meilleure œuvre au cinéma pour Acte d'amour *1992 : Médaille de commandeur des Arts et Lettres *1993 : Lion d'or à la Mostra de Venise pour l'ensemble de sa carrière *1997 : David di Donatello spécial pour sa carrière *2000 : Ruban d'argent européen *2002 : Ours d'or d'honneur au Festival de Berlin pour l'ensemble de sa carrière *2003 : Prix des acteurs européens au Festival du Film de Ludwigsburg *2006 : Lauréat du Prix Henri-Langlois de Vincennes *2008 : Ordre national de la Légion d'honneur Djerba TV Festival «Je suis heureuse d'être à Djerba et je revendique toujours ma tunisianité» Claudia Cardinale, présidente d'honneur de Djerba TV Festival, s'est réveillée sous le charme ensoleillé de l'île de Djerba. Arrivée l'actrice tunisienne a profité du calme de l'île pour faire sa grasse matinée et cela lui a fait du bien ! Claudia Cardinale, à la surprise générale, est descendue toute seule, souriante, très en forme pour une promenade autour de la piscine. De là, elle s'est arrêtée pour jeter un long regard sur la mer étale et d'un bleu royal. Elle se promenait à son aise, en Tunisienne qui retrouve ses repères, ses couleurs, ses lumières et la chaleur d'un pays qu'elle n'a jamais oublié et qu'elle retrouve avec beaucoup de tendresse, une promenade où elle s'arrêtait pour rendre les saluts sur son passage. Assise à la réception de l'hôtel, elle n'a refusé aucune photo à ceux qui désiraient immortaliser ce moment «djerbien» avec elle. «Bonjour la Goulettoise !», lui lance-t-on. «Non c'est ma mère qui est née à La Goulette ! répond Claudia Cardinale, en riant aux éclats, moi je suis née sur l'avenue Habib-Bourguiba, dans un grand immeuble qui porte le nom de Foyer du combattant, derrière cet immeuble il y avait la Petite Sicile». Et puis, elle égrène ses souvenirs en Tunisie avec une parfaite précision. «Je n'ai pas étudié au lycée Carnot, mais au lycée Cambon à la rue de Marseille et le jour où j'étais élue la plus belle Italienne de Tunisie ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Je me souviens que c'était un ami qui m'a traînée à ce concours !». Se sent-elle mieux à Djerba ou à Tunis ? «Je suis très heureuse de retrouver Djerba. Les bijoux en argent que je porte aujourd'hui viennent de Djerba ! D'ailleurs partout en Tunisie, je me sens bien ! Et j'ai toujours revendiqué ma tunisianité partout dans le monde». Claudia Cardinale est arrivée à Djerba accompagnée de sa fille qui s'appelle également Claudia et qui travaille dans le milieu du cinéma. Liens externes * Site officiel * * A Tribute to Claudia Cardinale * [http://archives.tsr.ch/search?q_doc-id=personnalite-cardinale Vidéo: Claudia Cardinale] en 1961, elle raconte ses débuts au cinéma, une archive de la Télévision suisse romande Catégorie:Actrice italienne Catégorie:Naissance à Tunis Catégorie:Naissance en 1939 ar:كلاوديا كاردينالي bg:Клаудия Кардинале da:Claudia Cardinale de:Claudia Cardinale en:Claudia Cardinale eo:Claudia Cardinale es:Claudia Cardinale fa:کلودیا کاردیناله fi:Claudia Cardinale hu:Claudia Cardinale io:Claudia Cardinale it:Claudia Cardinale ja:クラウディア・カルディナーレ nl:Claudia Cardinale no:Claudia Cardinale oc:Claudia Cardinale pl:Claudia Cardinale pt:Claudia Cardinale ro:Claudia Cardinale ru:Кардинале, Клаудия sv:Claudia Cardinale sw:Claudia Cardinale tr:Claudia Cardinale